Fred at Freddy's
by GrantZeLemon's
Summary: One Shot. Dared by his Best Friend, Fred takes the job as the first Night Guard at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But the place isn't what it seems... Especially at night... (No Phone Guy, you'll see why...)


**Hey guys, This is an interesting One Shot... That's all I'll say...**

Foxy laid sprawled against the floor. The Toy animatronics slowly walking towards me, Mangle hanging from the roof. The Marionette thrashing and destroying the room. I'll start again...

My name is Fred Fabber (Pronounced f-a-b-er), but everyone calls me Freddy. I don't know why, because Fred is an easy enough name. I guess it's just a thing, almost anything sounds better with some kind of 'ee' or 'ie'. Almost anything. This is the story of probably one of the WORST jobs ever. The worst being the guy who needs to store the Weeping Angels for the night... Then turn out the lights (anyone else seen that Creepy Pasta pic?)

I was playing FIFA 15 on my PS3 when my phone began to ring. I paused my current game against Real Madrid and picked up the phone. My best friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was on the other side.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked through the phone.

"My son went to a party at the pizza place downtown today!" Jeremy laughed.

"And?"

"It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"So? It's a kids pizza place!"

"Freddy! F-R-E-D-D-Y and Fazbear. Fabber!"

"And? My nickname is in there and my last name sounds similar?! So?"

"So you should totally get a job there!"

"And clean up kids vomit all day? Not a chance!"

"They've got a job as Night Guard!"

"I barely sleep because of my stressing job. So I work at a kids place at night, when I have a pretty good day-job, no matter how stressing? NOT A CHANCE"

"Not for an extra $100.50 a week?"

"I suppose the extra money will help..."

"Great! Meet you there tomorrow!" Jeremy exclaimed, but before I could say anything, he hung up. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

...THE NEXT DAY...

I parked my car in the carpark of the building, a banner on one of the windows read: 'GRAND REOPENING', which didn't surprise me too much, this place opened up two days ago. I could see Jeremy waiting next to the front door. I rushed over to him.

"Hey, Freddy! Glad to see your bears restaurant?" He teased.

"Shut up!" I punched him on the arm. He chuckled and we entered the restaurant. Nobody was at the front desk, but there were application forms. I rang the bell and turned to Jeremy.

"You go look around!" It was my turn to tease him. "Go have some pizza, or play on the arcade games, or sing with the band!" He shot a glare at me, and then smiled.

"Will do..." And he walked to the place with a banner above labelled: 'Prize Corner'.

"Hello? How may I help you?" I spun around to see a woman about 18 years old.

"Uh, yeah" I replied. "I'd like to sign up as Night Guard!"

She handed me one of the application forms and pointed me over to a room labelled 'Office, Keep Out' I walked over and knocked on the door. Someone shouted: "Can't you kids read? Keep out!"

"Uh, I came to apply for Night Guard..." I shouted back. A man in his late thirties came to the door.

"Sorry about that... Usually kids are a bit annoying!" The man then motioned for me to come in. The room was full of paper and posters about the restaurant.

"I, uh, just want to apply..." I muttered. The man beamed.

"Lets get all the bloody paperwork out of the way!"

NIGHT 1

At 12AM my shift began, the manager had told me what to do, but I was still slightly confused. I was the first Night Guard, so they weren't entirely sure if anything would go wrong. They told me about the old animatronics, but unless anyone tries to break in, this job would be a breeze. I went through the cameras, nobody else but me. Only I didn't know that was a bad thing.

The horror started at 3AM, when I realised that Toy Bonnie was off the stage. I though someone had stolen him, crazy thought, I know, but what else would I have thought? I went through the cameras, and I found Toy Bonnie, standing next to an open vent, holding his guitar. Slightly confused, I kept an eye on him, he was staring straight at the camera. Suddenly, the camera lost signal. Scared? I was terrified, and interested, and confused. I checked the right vent, and found Toy Bonnie crawling right up to the camera. I was still confused about the fact he was in the vent. I went off the camera, to find him right up in my face. I thought back to the day before;

"Fred, if you ever see an animatronic press its face right up at someone, it means its checking through criminal database, to be sure you're not a criminal"

The exact words of the manager. Suddenly, I heard a fuzzed up radio noise, and speech I couldn't understand, then I realised that it thought I was a criminal, I knew I looked similar to the Riddler, but he's from Bat-Man. Freaking Bat-Man. I thought that it must just be a malfunction, but I was still scared that the Police would arrive and arrest me. With in the next five seconds, I was knocked off my chair and pinned against the ground be Toy Bonnie. I freaked out, kicking at Toy Bonnie and screaming like a little girl. Then I saw Toy Chica, eyeless and beakless, entering the office. I pushed Toy Bonnie off of me and ran past Toy Chica. I shouted in triumph, and crashed straight into Toy Freddy. He lifted me up by my shirt collar and dragged me to the 'Parts And Service' room. He threw me to the floor, and pressed his suit foot against my chest. I saw Toy Bonnie enter the room, with what looked like a Toy Freddy suit. Too scared to look, I turned my head and saw what seemed to be the old animatronics.

They were standing up. They looked rough though, Freddy was torn up, Chicas hands were missing and her beak was open wide, Bonnie had his face ripped off and parts of his suit too, and a fox I didn't know the name of was about as ripped up as Freddy. They seemed to be running, wait no, the old animatronics were charging at there counterparts, all but the fox, who was walking towards me. To scared to look anymore, I closed my eyes and blacked out.

I woke up in my office, I looked over to the hallway, and to this day I swear I saw crimson fur, just for a second! But crimson fur dashing down the hallway.

NIGHT 2

I arrived again, not sure if what happened was a dream or not. I would find out that night. I decided to quit my day-job, I was gonna focus on this full time. To be sure I wasn't dreaming. I guess it was stupid not to tell anyone.

This time I found the old animatronics were more active. The manager told me they'd installed a new animatronic to the building, which scared me. He said to wind up the music-box in the Prize Corner. Maybe that's why they were active. They didn't go to the Prize Corner though. They came to my Office. They seemed to be... Defending me? Every once in a while, I swear I could hear a voice say 'Misunderstood'.

I kept on winding up the music box, when I heard a screech. I went off of the camera and found the fox trying to jump at a pile of mangled parts at the ceiling. I thought it was nothing. Then I saw its face. It looked like the fox, but was white and and wore lipstick. It was a vixen. She jumped from the ceiling, towards me, she looked like she was about to clamp its jaws over my head, but I reacted quickly. I jumped off my chair, and she crashed head first into it. While she was dazed, I grabbed the vixen and threw it into the middle of the room. While Freddy, Bonnie and Chica kept lookout, the fox was ripping the vixen into more parts then before. It was still just about connected to each part enough to escape though, leaving a few parts behind. I put a hand on the foxes chest, it had saved my life.

"What's your name?" I whispered to it, in the back of my head, I heard a voice say;

"Foxy the Pirate Fox".

NIGHT 5

Nothing disturbed us after Night 2. Only Foxy was with me tonight, the others must've decided I was safe. I'll admit that I'd grown pretty attached to the fox, he was actually a pretty cool friend, even though he couldn't talk. Unless of course, he was telepathic, which is crazy. This is the night that it all went wrong...

It started off with Foxy wandering around the room, checking in the vents and in the hallway. I was winding the music box, everything was fine, until Toy Bonnie left the stage. I didn't know because I never checked the camera, but I heard thumping in the right vent and Foxy screeching. I kept the music box wound and hoped that Foxy could sort it out. When I heard him screech again, I almost threw the monitor across the room. Toy Bonnie was in the office, holding Foxy up and punching him repetitively. Then Foxy BIT off the hand that Toy Bonnie was punching him with. Toy Bonnie screeched and fell to the ground, oil spurting everywhere. Then Toy Chica and Toy Freddy entered the Office. Since Foxy was now free, he dove at Freddy, as the two were fighting, Toy Chica crept towards me, Mangle entered the Office and I could hear 'Pop Goes the Weasel'.

My time was up. Foxy laid sprawled against the floor. The Toy animatronics slowly walking towards me, Mangle hanging from the roof. The Marionette thrashing and destroying the room. Suddenly the Marionette leapt at me. I blacked out...

I sat bolt up right. I was in bed in my room. Sweat poured from my head and I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. I then heard shouting;

"Freddy! Freddy! Get ready the kids come soon!" Toy Chica entered my room, shaking her head.

"Then at 12AM we can hunt for Jeremy Fitzgerald again!" She sighed.

After all, I am Toy Freddy...

**Well, that was cool! I like how it turned out! There are some loose ends I guess, but hey, it was a dream, and dreams aren't supposed to always be perfect...**

**I might make more One Shots in the future, but for now, I'm sticking with chaptered...**


End file.
